


Toys

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Collars, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princes spend Wintersveil together and, of course, gifting toys is in the tradition of the season...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

Wrathion enjoyed lavishing gifts on Anduin. It was a method of claiming him, possessing him, naming him - and he never tired of it.

So Winter's Veil was among his favourite holidays.

Last Winter's Veil had passed relatively uneventfully; Anduin had expected Wrathion not to get him anything, so hadn't gotten anything for Wrathion as a preemptive spiting manouver. Wrathion had proven him wrong by presenting him with a wonderful gemstone earring which he could wear if he ever got his ear pierced; Anduin had, not wanting to snub the gift, returned the next week wearing it. Wrathion was _very_ pleased, with that.

This year was... different. Since then, they'd hugged, kissed, fucked - whispered a thousand secrets that both of them had sworn never to tell a soul other than themselves, and by all means, become, as they would say, "an item". So Wrathion felt no restraint in determining what to lavish on his dearest Prince this time around.

By the faint blush on Anduin's face, he knew roughly what to expect when Wrathion had unsubtly siezed his wrist and dragged him down the upstairs corridor to his (their, in practical terms) room, where he'd set up a tiny Winter's Veil tree with a number of...

"...well", Anduin quipped aloud with a shit-eating grin, "'gaily wrapped' isn't entirely inaccurate, given our respective genders."

Wrathion huffed at the _awful_ pun and handed him the first of the boxes. Anduin took it gingerly, as if afraid it might bite him if he handled it any other way, then began to unwrap the tissue paper Wrathion (or, more accurately, Right) had wrapped them in. It was a dark red with silvery-gold patterns traced out in some sort of metallic thread; Wrathion watched Anduin stroke it between finger and thumb as he tugged it off each box.

The first contained the least lewd, Wrathion thought, of all the gifts - but it made Anduin blush dreadfully for its implications. A small-ish round bauble of bronze-coloured metal, with a deep blue gem set into it; and from each side an elegant arm of metal, reaching around into a circle around the size of Anduin's head. To an innocent onlooker, it seemed like a strange and marginally uncomfortable sort of crown; to Wrathion and, he presumed, Anduin too, it was a gag fit for a Prince.

The next box was matching in design. Wrathion settled back into his chair smugly as he watched Anduin's lips part at the sight of its contents. The same metal (it was actually a non-tarnishable alloy, but it neatly matched the trimmings of Anduin's tabard) this time formed an object there was no elegant way to describe - a butt plug with the same shade of deep blue gem set into the flared base. Wrathion gleefully pointed to the third box in the set, which contained a similar item, albiet in a larger size.

Anduin glanced up at Wrathion with a smirk on his lips and looking like his face was about to overheat from the sheer amount of blood in it. "Do you have something planned for tonight, by any chance?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Wrathion smirked nonchalantly. "Do open the next box, yes?"

It was large and square like the box that the ball gag had come in, and tied with a silver ribbon. Anduin untied it carefully and lifted the lid; Wrathion grinned as the man's breath caught in his throat. It was a collar - well-oiled blue-dyed leather with bronze-coloured trim and buckle, lined generously with fur which was soft to the touch. There was a d-ring, and a nametag hanging from it; 'My treasured Prince', it read.

"Wrathion..."  
"Yes, my dear?" He was practically purring, tilting his head questioningly.  
"...thank you," Anduin half-laughed, then rubbed the back of his neck and glanced aside shyly. "Do you want to, uh..."  
"...ayess?" Wrathion wasn't about to let him off the hook. He wanted to hear him say it.  
"...put it on me?" Despite his demure posture, he was grinning wickedly with a sharp glint to his gaze as he met Wrathion's eye.  
"I'd be _glad_ to," Wrathion said, standing up out of his chair to walk over to Anduin.

He picked the collar up in both hands, handling it reverently, then undid the buckle and slid it up against Anduin's neck. Anduin held still obediently as Wrathion closed the collar and did it up, checking it was none too tight before kneeling down and grasping Anduin's chin, angling it upwards so he could press a kiss between where the collar nested against his throat, and the beginnings of his jawline. Anduin breathed out steadily, grasping for Wrathion's hand and squeezing it tightly, lovingly, when he held it.

The last box contained a set of matching cuffs, one for the hands and one for the legs - each just as comfortably lined with fur (the ankle cuffs, Anduin suspected, were going to be easier on his joints than even his shoes were) and with just as much decoration about the edges. Detachable chains which were as smooth to the touch as the scales on the back of Wrathion's neck came with each pair; they were long enough to be versatile, and, on Anduin's testing, deceptively strong.

"If it's alright," Anduin commented, now seated in Wrathion's lap, "I have something for _you_ , too."  
"Oh? And there was me thinking this would be a _second_ year where my generosity went unreciprocated," Wrathion smirked. Anduin shook his head and grinned, kissing Wrathion's cheek before disappearing - boldly, or perhaps forgetfully, still wearing his collar - into the corridor, presumably to retrieve something from his own room.

He returned with a bright grin and a box tied neatly with a gold-edged red ribbon. He passed it to Wrathion proudly, who delicately sliced the ribbon with a finger and then prised open the box.

"Oh... _Anduin_ , why..." he looked up and smirked, "are you trying to drop a _hint_ , here?"  
"Perhaps," Anduin replied coyly, gazing mock-innocently at the ceiling.

It was unmistakably a dildo of some variety, carved out high-quality polished wood in a shade of deep brown that matched Wrathion's skin nicely. It was tapered elegantly from the top down to the bottom, and ridged in a way reminiscent of scales towards the tip and base; down one side was another ridge of what seemed to be spines, mirrored on the other side by a ring of the same. It was, fairly obviously, intended to be a dragon dick. It was flared at the bottom, rendering it suitable for anal use, or use with the other thing Anduin had thoughtfully included in the box - a sturdy, and adjustable, leather harness clearly designed to fit around the hips. The straps were constructed such as to leave Wrathion's back entrance clear, and at the front was a plate with a hole through it that was clearly intended to accommodate the wonderfully crafted penis.

Wrathion grinned and placed the box and its contents aside, lifting Anduin under the back and knees and carrying him to the bed. He placed him into it gently, then grinned as he moved to lock the door - "do undress yourself, won't you?"  
"Yes, your Dragonliness," Anduin said with a bratty smirk on his face.  
Wrathion mocked offence - "if you aren't careful, my love, we'll be trying that _gag_ out, as well."  
"Maybe that's what I want. You're playing right into my hands," Anduin grinned as Wrathion approached the table where the gifts had been set out again and danced his fingers over the open boxes, selecting the handcuffs as Anduin pulled his shirt off over his head. It was cold outside, but warm in the nest of a bed which Wrathion had in his room; he wriggled out of his trousers as Wrathion approached him.

Anduin offered his hands obediently as Wrathion undid the buckle on the first cuff, closing it around his wrist then securing it snugly; he repeated on the other wrist, then clipped them together with the chain. He took a step back from the edge of the bed and admired his prize for a moment - Anduin Wrynn, the Prince of Stormwind, was not only on his bed, but almost fully nude - and what's more, he'd allowed him to _collar him_. He glanced over the marks his time with the Prince had left on Anduin's body - his pierced ears, the faint scars from scratch marks across his shoulders and chest, the extra weight he'd put on around his middle and thighs, and, finally, the collar with its nametag resting gently against Anduin's collarbone - and found himself most pleased _indeed_.

Anduin smiled fondly, tilting his head a little. "Well?"  
"Patience, my dearest," Wrathion sang. He shed his own clothing at a teasing pace, enjoying the way Anduin couldn't even bring himself to feign boredom - his eyes were on Wrathion's body for every moment they possibly could be. When Wrathion bent down to slip the harness around his ankles and pull it up, he was sure to bend over just so, as to give Anduin a view which made the blond Prince gasp to steady his breath. Wrathion was already _rather_ wet indeed, and although Anduin wasn't typically very attracted to the configuration of genitalia Wrathion possessed, Wrathion knew that who it was _attached_ to was more important to the Prince than what they _were_.

He tightened the padded leather straps about his hips, picked up the ridged dick from where it lay in the box, and moved over to the bed to slip in beside where Anduin was kneeling. "Good boy," he muttered in a slightly mocking tone - making Anduin blush.

He dallied a while longer at the bedside drawer than he strictly needed to, tutting when Anduin turned to see what was taking so long. "Is it so wrong of me to enjoy my gift at my own pace, my dearest? I thought patience was supposed to be your _strong suit_."  
" _Wrathion_ ," Anduin whined, sitting down and wriggling about so he was leaning against the edge of the bed, his legs spread and a pout on his face. "I'm patient when it matters. I don't _want_ to wait for this."  
"You're lucky I don't either, my treasure, or I'd happily make you wait all night if it meant I'd get to see you _beg_." Wrathion purred as he returned with what he'd left Anduin's side to retrieve - a small opaque bottle labelled, simply, with Anduin's name. He seized some nearby pillows and used them to prop up the small of Anduin's back, kissing across his chest as he did so; moved down to pad them about his bad leg, kissing down his stomach and teasingly nudging at the inside of his thigh with his nose before sitting up and uncorking the phial.

"You look _wonderful_ when you're nothing but a _mess_ of salacious _anticipation_ , Anduin Wrynn." Wrathion grinned as he spread the lubricant over his fingers, watching the arousal and impatience do battle on Anduin's face, his cuffed wrists hovering by his chest. He pushed his fingers against Anduin's entrance and hummed contentedly at the way he gasped, the contrast of the cool lube and Wrathion's hot fingers producing sensations which Wrathion was pleased to find made him squirm. He was patient where Anduin wasn't, gradually working him open until he could slide three fingers side-by-side and gently stretch them outward just the way he knew Anduin liked; until Anduin was panting and gasping, his head rolled back against the edge of the bed and his legs spread wide to accomodate Wrathion.

Wrathion sat up and pulled away; Anduin raised his face to look indignant, pouting impatiently as Wrathion loosened the harness at the top to slide the wonderfully carved dick into it. He tightened the straps again and moved to lie over Anduin, one hand braced against the side of the bed by Anduin's shoulder; his other hand lined the tip of his new penis up with Anduin's entrance, pushing the tip inside just a little before reaching his hand up to grasp the d-ring on Anduin's collar, instead. He leaned up, bringing his hips with him and keeping Anduin still with the firm grip on his collar; he gave a _very_ un-Princely groan as Wrathion slid his textured length inside of him.

He started slow and gentle, shifting his weight against Anduin and pressing a slow, leisurely kiss to his lips. Anduin reciprocated it with more than a little restrained passion, the first to slip his tongue between Wrathion's lips and the first to break it off in favour of a moan dampened by a biting of his lip. Wrathion grinned and picked up the pace; it was haphazard how often it happened, but he knew he had the rough correct angle when part of the ridged texture along the bottom of the wooden dick rubbing against Anduin made him gasp and whimper and press his cuffed hands against Wrathion's chest. It only turned the both of them on more, the way he struggled to move them far apart enough to be able to hug Wrathion and failed; it wasn't long before Anduin whined and wriggled against Wrathion.  
"It's not fair..."  
"That's _my_ line," the dragon purred. "What isn't fair, hm?"  
"You aren't... _touching_ me."  
"Are you making a _request_ , my dear?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well, you better make it with a little more enthusiasm than that."

He nipped at Anduin's ear, making him squeak, then slowed his thrusts to the same tantalising pace as before. He heard Anduin's breaths grow short again, then a whine start in the back of his throat before he finally gave in.  
" _Please_ , Wrathion..."  
Wrathion felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the breathiness in the way Anduin spoke, but continued to do nothing but tease him. "Please _what_ , my dearest?"  
"Please... nh, it's _embarassing_!"  
Wrathion smirked. "Is it? You're already letting me _fuck_  you, Prince Wrynn." He lengthened the curse, revelling in the way Anduin reacted to hearing it on Wrathion's tongue. "Describing how you want me to touch you can't be any worse, surely..."

Wrathion gave a particularly deep thrust that made whatever word Anduin opened his mouth to say die in his throat in favour of a moan. Anduin gave a mock-scowl and cleared his throat, nudging his nose against Wrathion's cheek as he spoke. "Please, Wrathion, touch my cock. I want to cum, please..."  
The dragon gave a hum of consideration as he drew back and rolled his hips forwards again. Anduin writhed under him. "How _badly_  do you want that, Anduin Wrynn?"  
" _Wrathion_ , please!"

He sounded genuinely distressed for long enough that Wrathion gave a heavy sigh and slid one hand down his side to touch at his tip. Anduin gave a needy whinge at the teasing touch, thrusting his own hips up against Wrathion's hand in an effort to get more; Wrathion rolled his eyes with a grin and moved to grasp his length, instead.

It only took two sharp tugs for Anduin to reach his peak, arching his back off the edge of the bed and breathing Wrathion's name in a subdued manner that he was sure he wouldn't have used if there was no risk of them being overheard. It took him a good few moments to come down from his high; Wrathion lavished kisses on his face and neck as he did, wrapping him up in his arms and rolling them to the side together.

The dragon was almost disappointed at how quickly Anduin fell asleep; he gently pulled out of him, wrapping him in the blankets that had been supporting Anduin's bad leg and snuggling up to him with only a little resentment on his face. Well, he supposed, at least he had plenty of memories to pleasure _himself_ to.


End file.
